South Dakota
| age= | born= | death=Shot by Washington | rank=*Freelancer Agent (formerly) *Recovery Agent | gender=Female | armor=Violet; Green trim | weapons=*Battle Rifle | equipment=*Domed Energy Shield *Delta | specialty= | affiliation=*Project Freelancer (formerly) *Recovery | notable= | appearances=''Red vs. Blue'' | voice actor=Shana Merlin }} Freelancer Agent South Dakota was one of those chosen for Project Freelancer. She was the twin sister of Agent North Dakota. She was one of the most aggressive freelancers, willing to sacrifice even her brother to get away. Project Freelancer She was first seen on a mission at an Insurrectionist Base with North to recover some information. However, what was supposed to be a stealth mission became a battleground after South blew their cover, forcing Agent Carolina to be sent to the location to help extract them. Upon returning to the Mother of Invention, Agent South was annoyed at the fact that, due to her lack of stealth, her Freelancer Combat Rating fell to below that of her brother. She was later seen observing Agent Texas fight Agents Wyoming, Maine, and York. She was not allowed to accompany the team in the next mission due to her failure to maintain stealth in the previous mission. She did accompany the team in the mission after in space. When the team was to use jetpacks in space, she made note that they did not want to end up like Agent Georgia, something which confused Washington, having never heard of what happened to him. Upon boarding the enemy ship, she makes note of Agent Connecticut's absence. Following the failure in that battle, South accompanied the rest of the team to another Insurrectionist Base, where she, along with much of the team, was pinned down, unable to advance. After the battle, South was scheduled to receive either Eta or Iota as her AI companion. However, this was thrown away after Carolina received them both, making South jealous. This jealousy grew into resentment for Washington after Epsilon made him go mad, forcing the Director to cancel the AI projects and recall all AIs. South later tried to stop Tex's break-in of the Freelancer compound, though she in turn was stopped by her brother. In a deleted scene, the twins were heard saying they had each other's backs. Despite her dislike of being paired with her brother, she voluntarily enlisted to join the Recovery unit, being paired with Washington to recover Delta from York. However, the command was unaware of her jealousy of the Freelancers with AIs and grudge against Washington for preventing her from getting one. While working with in their first mission, they are attacked by The Meta, who easily outmatches them. To survive, South sacrificed North just so she could keep her life, though she was knocked out in the process. When Washington arrived, he decided to set a trap to lure The Meta by implanting Delta into South. However, South, having received an AI that she wanted, betrayed Washington, shooting him in the back and supposedly leaving him for The Meta to kill. Death She was later seen trailing Church, unaware that The Meta was also following. The Meta soon attacked her, wanting the Delta AI. As she was being attacked, she deployed her dome shield, though she knew it wouldn't last for long. In spite of Delta's proposed plan of action and objections, she opted to try and abandon him to their assailant rather than lose her life. This plan was stopped when Caboose, Church, and Washington attacked. She tried to run away from the battlefield, but was wounded in the leg when Caboose was instructed to stop her. Delta was then relocated to Caboose. Upon regaining consciousness, she tried to convince Washington to let her tag along, though Delta advised against having someone who was willing to abandon him and unable to walk accompany them. Washington also remembered how South betrayed him and left him for dead, so Washington shot her in the head, killing her. Her armor and body was later destroyed by Washington. As Caboose had fired the first shot that hit her, Washington has her death blamed on Caboose (wanting it to be believable considering his trend for team-killing). Personality South's personality is the complete opposite of her twin brother's. Unlike North, she is very hot tempered and aggressive, becoming angry when things don't go her way. She is openly hostile to those around her. She also seems to have a very jealous streak, bearing an intense resentment towards the Freelancers with AI and Washington for making it impossible for her to be granted an AI normally. She appears to be scared of death, willing to sacrifice fellow Freelancers so that she may live. Because of her competitive nature, she hates being compared to her brother, something that she states is unavoidable because they are twins. She also reacted angrily to her brother being placed above her in the combat rankings. Despite this, she does care for her brother, reacting in horror when she saw him take bullets for her in one mission. She also promised her brother that she had his back. However, her jealousy and self-preservation instincts still led her to sacrifice even him. Trivia *Despite not wanting to be compared to North, South does possess some traits similar to him: **Both of them use a Domed Energy Shield as their combat equipment. **Their armor colors were very similar, being a shade of purple with green as a secondary. **Both of them were killed by Freelancers, and had their bodies destroyed by Washington. **Both had their AIs stolen by the Meta (though Meta took Delta from an unconscious Caboose and not South). **Both took their helmets off in the same RvB season. **Because of them being twins, both their hair and eye colors are the same. *South appears to hate flying, which she openly admitted following one mission. *She was the first RvB female character to reveal her face. *Washington wanted to say Church was the one who killed her, but instead blamed it on Caboose "wanting it to be believable" as Church has notoriously poor aim and Caboose a habit of killing his teammates. Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Project Freelancer Category:Deceased